A Letters
by chokocchi
Summary: Akiyama Ryo. Rivalku. Musuhku. Sejak awal kami bertemu, aku tahu bahwa kami tidak akan pernah bisa berteman. aku selalu saja tidak menyukainya. Benci? Tidak, aku hanya...


**RUKI POV**

"Eh apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mau!" bentakku, hal ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Mereka terus saja mendesakku untuk bekerja sama dengan orang itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Ku pikir kalian bisa jadi tim yang bagus." Sahut anak lelaki ber-_googles_ itu.

"Apa yang Takato katakan itu ada benarnya, bukankah kalian lebih baik saling bekerja sama?" usul seorang anak lelaki lainnya yang berambut biru.

"Bahkan Lee pun setuju, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Ruki?" keluh Takato menghela nafas panjang.

Dengan cepat aku menghampiri Takato dan berteriak di depannya, "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak mau kan! Apa kamu tidak mengerti?! Aku tidak peduli apapun alasan kalian, aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Haaah, sudahlah." Lee ikut menghela nafas melihat tingkah lakuku yang begitu keras kepala. "Cukup, biarkan saja kalau Ruki tidak mau, Takato."

"Ta-tapi..." ucap Takato mencoba menyanggah.

"Bagus. Aku akan pergi dengan Renamon untuk mencari Impmon sekarang. Dan kau, jangan sekalipun mencoba untuk mengikutiku!" bentakku sambil memandang sengit seorang anak lelaki dengan syal merah di lehernya. Ia memandangku datar.

"Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja." Katanya lirih.

* * *

**A Letters**

Disclaimer: Akiyoshi Hongo

Pairing: Makino Ruki x Akiyama Ryo

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

**RUKI POV**

_Haaaahh_, gumamku menghela nafas. Siang ini aku terduduk di depan kamarku, memandang langit yang sangat cerah. Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak pertarungan digimon yang terakhir berlalu. Renamon pun sudah kembali ke dunia digital. Terasa begitu cepat waktu berlalu, aku merasa baru saja kemarin aku mendapatkan gelar 'Ratu Digimon' di dalam turnamen _Digimon Card Battle_. Merasa baru saja aku bertemu Renamon, baru saja aku pergi ke dunia digital, dan baru saja aku bertemu dengan orang itu. Ryo.

Ya, dia, lelaki bersyal merah, Ryo, 'Raja Digimon', rivalku. Aku membencinya, sangat. Tidak, tidak, jangan pikir jika aku akan bisa pergi dan bekerja sama dengannya, hanya melihatnya saja sudah bisa membuatku kesal sampai-sampai ingin memukul orang. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa akrab dengannya, kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia sangat menyebalkan.

_Ah, apa yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu? Mungkin saja aku dan dia bisa menjadi seorang teman. Kurasa tidak buruk._ Lagi-lagi pikiran itu muncul entah dari mana datangnya. Aku tidak suka saat tanpa sadar aku memikirkannya, dan ketika tersadar aku menjadi kesal dengannya. Sejak hari itu, dia selalu mengirimkanku surat dengan isinya yang tidak terlalu penting atau bahkan sama sekali tidak penting. Sedangkan surat yang ini... aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Aku membuka amplop dan mulai membaca isi suratnya.

_"Selamat siang, Ruki! Satu tahun sudah aku mengirimu surat, tapi sampai saat ini tak ada satu pun surat yang kau balas, haha. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tidak pernah lagi melihatmu sejak terakhir kita bertemu di pesta perpisahan di rumah Juri. Kau tahu? Aku rasa aku merindukanmu. Ah, kalau ku katakan hal seperti itu di depanmu, mungkin aku sudah jatuh tersungkur karena kau pukul ya? Hahaha."—Mungkin orang ini memang ingin ku pukul, dan apa ini? "merindukanmu"? Merindukanku? Hee, jangan bercanda, kau sedang mencoba untuk menggodaku atau apa._ Aku mendengus sebal dan kembali membaca isi surat tersebut.

_"Ah, lupakan itu, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik, dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan memukulku. Kalau kau ada waktu luang, setidaknya mungkin kau mau membalas suratku? Aku benar-benar menunggu balasan surat darimu loh. Kalau kau tidak juga segera membalasnya, mungkin aku akan langsung datang menemuimu. Haha."_—_Bercanda? Kau jelas-jelas menggodaku, bodoh. Lalu apa? Tidak akan memukulmu? Tentu saja aku akan memukulmu jika kau mengatakan hal itu di depanku!_ Aku yakin orang itu sedang mengigau ketika dia menulis surat ini. Aku tidak akan pernah membalas suratnya. Tidak akan.

* * *

**RYO POV**

_Aku berharap Ruki membalas suratku._ Tunggu, mungkin aku terlalu berharap banyak padanya. Maksudku, ng.. yaa.. aku ingin dia membalas suratku, tapi aku tahu kalau dia mungkin tidak menyukaiku atau mungkin benci? Dia selalu saja melihatku dengan tatapan sengit, seolah-olah ingin menantangku duel. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah seorang gadis yang kuat dan... keras kepala, tentunya. Mengejarnya mungkin bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Aku menutup buku yang sejak tadi ku baca—mungkin lebih tepatnya ku lihat-lihat, karena sejak tadi pikiranku di penuhi oleh gadis keras kepala itu.

"AAAAAARRRGGHHH!" teriakku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur dan meraih handphone milikku. 1 pesan belum di baca. Ku buka pesan singkat itu, dari Takato, dia memberitahuku bahwa Juri akan merayakan ulang tahunnya minggu depan dan dia memintaku untuk ikut serta dalam pesta kecil-kecilan itu. Ya, kurasa tidak buruk, aku akan datang.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Juri, selamat ulang tahun!" seru Takato begitu ia sampai di rumah Juri. Ia sudah lama sekali menyukai gadis manis ini, namun sampai sekarang masih belum juga mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Terima kasih, Takato." Kata Juri, tersenyum manis. Membuat Takato ber-_blushing_-ria.

"Yo, Juri! Happy Birthday!" ucap Ryo dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Terima kasih, Ryo."

Mereka memasuki ruang tengah rumah Juri, disana tidak terlihat seperti ada orang, hanya ada Kazu yang sedang menunggu.

"Eh? Yang lain belum tiba?" tanya Takato pada Kazu.

"Mungkin masih dalam perjalanan." Jawab Kazu. Ia menoleh ke arah Takato, di lihatnya seorang yang ia kagumi berada tepat di belakang Takato, ia segera brdiri dan menyambut orang itu. "Oh, Ryo! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau tetap saja keren! Bagaimana kalau kita _card battle _sekarang 'Raja Digimon'?"

Ryo tertawa mendengar ucapan Kazu, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah dalam setahun ini, Kazu." Katanya.

Tidak lama kemudian bel rumah Juri berbunyi, Juri segera berlari membuka pintu. "Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga!" serunya riang menyambut Lee dan Ruki yang baru saja tiba.

"Maaf Juri, kami membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak," Juri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ng.. kalian pergi berdua?"

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di stasiun kereta." Sahut Ruki sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Oh begitu.. ah, ayo masuk." Juri mengangguk lalu mengantar mereka menuju ruang tengah.

Lee dan Ruki mengekor mengikuti Juri dari belakang, mereka sampai di ruang tengah dimana Takato dan yang lainnya berkumpul. Lee dan Juri memasuki ruang tengah, sementara Ruki diam terpaku disana.

"Oh, Lee! Kau disini! Lihat, Ryo datang. Ayo kesini!" seru Kazu menyambut kedatangan Lee.

"Ruki?" panggil Juri. Ruki tak bergeming, ia hanya berdiri disana menatap sengit Ryo yang tampak kaget melihatnya.

"Ruki?" panggil Juri lagi.

"Maaf Juri, tampaknya aku tidak bisa ikut serta dalam pestamu. Aku pulang sekarang, selamat ulang tahun." Ruki beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana, ia tidak ingin berurusan lebih banyak lagi dengan Ryo.

Melihat Ruki pergi, Ryo segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari mengejar Ruki. "Eh? Ruki, tunggu!"

Lee menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap dua temannya yang tidak pernah bisa akur itu. "Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah." Katanya, di sambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Juri dan Takato.

* * *

**RUKI POV**

_Kenapa dia ada disana? Tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau dia akan datang. Menyebalkan. _Aku berjalan pergi dari rumah Juri menuju stasiun kereta. Aku rasa aku akan pulang sekarang.

"Ruki! Oy!"

Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang, dan suara itu tampak tak asing bagiku. Ryo, dia sedang berlari mengejarku. _Ah, mau apa dia mengejarku? _Aku mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan.

"Ruki." Ryo menepuk pundakku, nafasnya terengah-engah karena ia habis berlari.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, apa maumu?" aku berhenti berjalan, membiarkan lelaki berambut coklat ini untuk mengatur nafasnya dan menjawab pertanyaanku. Semenit. Dua menit. Lima menit berlalu, ia diam tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Hanya menatapku dalam diam.

"Aku pergi." Kataku membalikkan badan.

Aku merasa aku hanya membuang-buang waktuku untuk menunggu ia bicara. Aku hendak melangkah pergi ketika ia meraih tanganku dengan cepat, membuatku tersentak kaget dan kembali berbalik padanya.

Dia disana... masih... menatapku.

"A-aku..." katanya.

Tampaknya ia sedang berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku menatapnya ingin tahu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia membuang pandangannya dariku.

"Te-ternyata memang sulit sekali bicara denganmu jika secara langsung seperti ini."

"Ha?"

"Aku rasa, aku sedikit gugup." Ia tersenyum canggung. "Sepertinya lebih mudah mengatakan semuanya lewat surat."

"Hentikan. Ini tidak lucu." Kataku dengan nada bicara yang sedatar mungkin. Ia menatapku bingung, seolah tidak mengerti tentang apa yang aku katakan. "Berhenti lah mempermainkanku! Tidak cukup kah kau menggangguku dengan surat-surat bodohmu itu?"

"Apa.. kau benar-benar membenciku?"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika ia bertanya seperti itu. Aku tahu, aku tidak benar-benar membencinya. Mungkin aku hanya... iri.

Aku terdiam.

"Kau benar-benar membenciku, Ruki?" katanya lirih. "Jika surat-suratku mengganggumu, aku tidak akan lagi mengirimkannya padamu." Lanjutnya. Ia tersenyum dengan senyum yang ia paksakan. Melihatnya berwajah seperti itu membuatku sesak. Aku yang membuatnya berwajah seperti itu, ini salahku, aku tidak ingin melihatnya berwajah seperti itu.

Aku mencoba untuk menjawabnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya.. iri."

"Iri? Padaku?"

Aku mengangguk.

Kau tahu mengapa aku iri padanya? Dia jauh berbeda denganku, bahkan untuk seorang yang di nobatkan sebagai petarung terhebat dalam _Digimon Card Battle_ aku kalah darinya. Dia sangat pintar bergaul dan juga ramah hingga semua orang menyukainya. Sangat bertolak belakang denganku, aku berkebalikan dari dirinya sampai-sampai aku di juluki sebagai '_Ice Queen_'. Aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai rivalku, tapi dia menganggapku sebagai temannya. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mengejarnya. Dia terlalu sempurna.

"Kenapa kau iri denganku?" tanyanya lugu.

Kali ini melihat wajah lugunya malah membuatku kesal. "Kau ini cerewet sekali, itu bukan urusanmu kan."

Ia menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum padaku, tidak, kali ini bukan senyum yang ia paksakan. Ini adalah senyumnya yang seperti biasa, seperti dulu, senyum yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat, senyum miliknya. "Kau tidak berubah, benar-benar keras kepala."

Sepertinya ada sebuah kelegaan di wajahnya, mengetahui aku tidak benar-benar membencinya. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menatapku lebih lekat dari sebelumnya. "Aku menyukaimu." Katanya tersenyum seraya mengelus kepalaku.

Aku rasa, aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang mulai memerah sekarang. "Ka-kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Aku serius."

"A-aku akan pulang sekarang." Aku segera berjalan menjauh darinya sebelum ia menyadari bahwa wajahku kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kali ini ia tidak mengejarku, ia hanya diam di tempatnya dan membiarkanku untuk pergi. Aku tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya, tapi aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum.

-3 MINGGU KEMUDIAN-

"Ruki, surat untukmu." Mama menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di teras rumah seraya menyodorkan amplop berwarna biru untukku. Aku menerima surat itu, membuka amplopnya, lalu membaca isinya.

_"Selamat siang! Hari ini sangat cerah, sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika bisa pergi keluar denganmu. Apa kau mau keluar dan berjalan-jalan denganku? Ah, aku harap kau segera membalas surat ini dalam 10 menit, jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya (smirk). Ku tunggu balasanmu. Akiyama Ryo."_—_Memang apa akibatnya jika aku tidak membalas suratmu? _Aku menghela nafas, tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana aku harus menyikapi orang ini. Aku memandang langit, memang benar ini hari yang sangat cerah tapi sayangnya aku benar-benar tidak punya hal yang aku ingin kerjakan.

Aku beralih memandangi amplop biru yang masih berada dalam genggamanku, sejenak aku kembali teringat pada isi surat yang sebelumnya. "_Kalau kau ada waktu luang, setidaknya mungkin kau mau membalas suratku? Aku benar-benar menunggu balasan surat darimu loh._" Aku segera beranjak dari teras menuju kamarku. Aku mencari secarik kertas dan pulpen, aku rasa aku akan membalas suratnya.

Berselang 5 menit tiba-tiba saja Mama datang dan menghampiriku. "Ruki, temanmu datang berkunjung."

"Temanku?" tanyaku. Aku segera pergi untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Se-sedang apa kau disini?!"

Ia tersenyum melihatku. "Aku sudah katakan kan agar kau membalas suratku dalam 10 menit. Ini sudah lewat dari 10 menit, jadi aku putuskan untuk menemuimu."

"Kau.." belum sempat aku berbicara, ia memotong perkataanku begitu saja.

"Jadi.. mau keluar denganku hari ini?" tanyanya, masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang seraya menyodorkan amplop putih padanya. "Balasan surat... untukmu." Kataku sambil membuang muka.

Ia mengambil amplop yang aku berikan, membukanya dan melihat isi suratnya.

"_Bodoh."_

"Hmph.. Hahahahaha"

"Jangan tertawa! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Huh." protesku ketika melihatnya tertawa lepas setelah melihat isi suratku.

"Hahaha, iya maaf, maaf." Katanya sambil berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Ruki, kau tahu?" lanjutnya setelah itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku rasa, kita bisa mulai berteman sekarang."

"Kau bodoh, Ryo." Balasku tersenyum.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author Note:** Ini fanfic pertama yang aku coba buat. Entah ini cukup bagus atau tidak, tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya (^_^) Dan mungkin masih sangat banyak kesalahan yang ku buat dalam cerita ini, maaf (u_u;) Btw, jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Aku menantikannya dari kalian ufufu~

**~ Chokocchi**


End file.
